


History Repeats Itself

by sirmioneforever



Series: Regulus/Lily 7spells [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Rating: PG13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirmioneforever/pseuds/sirmioneforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regulus is disowned by his family</p>
            </blockquote>





	History Repeats Itself

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by kamerreon.

"Mother, please don't do this!" Regulus pleaded.

"Don't do what, Regulus? Try and save this family's reputation? Its name?" Walburga screeched.

"Make me choose. I love her, Mother, and I will never leave her."

"Then you have chosen your path, a Mudblood, over being the heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black!" she exclaimed. She turned away for a moment, only to look back at him with cold eyes. "You will leave this house and never return. You are no longer a son of mine."

Regulus left his mother's presence and climbed the stairs of his childhood home. He knew he had to pack all of the possessions he wanted to take with him, as he would never be allowed back into the house.

He didn't really want to be in the house anyway; it would always remind him of his childhood. He had been brought up by his parent's prejudices, and he revelled in them... until he met her: Lily. She had the brightest smile he had ever seen, the biggest green eyes, and the most beautiful red hair. Lily had made him see that Muggle-borns were not beneath him at all and that his parents were wrong about everything.

He finally knew how Andromeda had felt, that she would rather leave the family forever and be happy, than follow a path she didn't want to. It was like history repeating itself.


End file.
